


Three's A Crowd

by AMshitpost



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Jealous Jonah Beck, Jealous T. J. Kippen, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMshitpost/pseuds/AMshitpost
Summary: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUTCyrus is in the mood to try something new, so he invites both of his 'special' friends, Jonah Beck and TJ Kippen, over to his house at the same time. Copious amounts of jealousy ensue as the boys get down to business.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, look, I'm back! Going to keep this short and sweet, if you don't like this kind of thing, you know where the 'back' button is. Hateful reviews won't change a thing. To the rest of you, enjoy!

Cyrus bobbed nervously on the spot as he peered out of the front window of his house. It was a rather cold morning in September, and the red-and-yellow leaves of the tree decorating his front yard were blowing wildly in the breeze. Thin rays of sunlight shone through between a thick layer of silvery clouds floating above.

Cyrus had never done anything this spontaneous or reckless before. He had been fucking Jonah and TJ individually for months now, but nothing could have prepared him for his sudden urge to fuck them both at the same time. He felt at once proud of his bravery in initiating the upcoming encounter, and also disgusted at his uncontrollable sex drive.

A few weeks after Cyrus came out to Jonah, Jonah admitted out of the blue that he had been questioning his own sexuality for a while and wanted to experiment with a guy. One thing led to another and they ended up blowing each other in the janitor's closet that day. Following that, whenever either boy got the urge, they would find an excuse to run to the nearest hiding place and have sex. Cyrus couldn't help but chuckle at the realisation that Jonah took his virginity behind a dumpster in the alleyway beside the Spoon. That was definitely going to be a tale to remember.

Then there was TJ. Cyrus had been crushing on him hard for the better part of a year, and when TJ finally came out to him, Cyrus couldn't control his urges for a second longer. He needed TJ, all of him, and TJ felt the same for Cyrus. They had waited for far too long, and felt no desire to wait a second longer to finally enjoy one another in that way. Although Cyrus felt a pang of regret that he hadn't waited for TJ to take his virginity, he also found pride in the fact that he was the one to take TJ's. THE TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team.

Speak of the devil, Cyrus jumped up in excitement as TJ rounded the corner, his overly-gelled hair remaining perfectly fixed even in the strong winds outside. Cyrus ran to the front door and let him in.

"Hey, TJ!" Cyrus smiled.

"Hey." TJ smiled back, gently placing a hand on Cyrus' side as he looked the smaller boy in the eyes. Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ's waist and pulled him in for a hug, resting his face against TJ's firm chest and taking in his familiar citrus scent.

"You smell nice." Cyrus mumbled into TJ's chest.

TJ chuckled, placing his free hand on Cyrus' waist before lowering them both to his hips. The mere act of touching Cyrus like this got TJ excited, as he could already feel a familiar throbbing in his pants.

Cyrus bit his lower lip and looked up to meet TJ's gaze. "Should we take this to the living room?" He asked.

TJ's brows furrowed in confusion. "What about your room? Aren't your parents home?"

Cyrus smirked. "Nope, they went on some couples retreat all weekend, so I've got the house to myself until tomorrow night."

TJ lowered his hands even further until they were cupping Cyrus' ass, pressing their crotches together. "Well, in that case..." he trailed off suggestively.

Cyrus excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him hurriedly into the living room. He pushed TJ down onto the couch and straddled him, wrapping his thin arms around TJ's neck.

"Whoa." TJ laughed in surprise. TJ was normally the one who took charge, so this was a strange change of pace.

Cyrus let his hands gently glide down TJ's chest. He leaned in and pressed his lips to TJ's ear. "Tell me what to do." He whispered seductively.

TJ was sure he saw Cyrus rise an inch or two as he straddled his lap just from that sentence. "Get naked." TJ whispered back, wasting no time whatsoever.

Cyrus nodded obediently, unbuttoning his red shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. TJ admired the boy's perfectly smooth, petite body as Cyrus pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"Everything." TJ repeated.

"Yes, sir." Cyrus replied, immediately pulling off his bright blue briefs and letting his erect cock stand to attention.

TJ licked his lips. Cyrus' body drove him absolutely wild, he was a perfect little twink in every sense of the word. He only had a small amount of pubic hair growing at the base of his shaft, and fully erect, Cyrus' penis stood at about four inches. Not half bad for a fifteen-year old boy.

Now fully naked, Cyrus straddled TJ's lap again, rubbing his exposed groin against TJ's clothed stomach. TJ grabbed Cyrus's tiny little ass and squeezed firmly, urging him to continue.

"Do you like this?" Cyrus asked quietly.

"Oh fuck yeah." TJ chuckled, gently spanking Cyrus.

Cyrus let himself drop onto his knees in-between TJ's legs and let his hands drift up and down the jock's clothed thighs. TJ desperately undid his belt buckle and lowered his pants down to his thighs. Cyrus instinctively reached beneath the waistband of TJ's white boxer-briefs and pulled out his throbbing, six inch cock. Wasting no time, Cyrus lowered his mouth down onto the member and began sucking.

TJ moaned in delight as Cyrus bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue run gently along TJ's long shaft. "Ohhh Cy." He whispered, causing Cyrus to moan in response. The vibrations in Cyrus' throat only filled TJ with even more pleasure.

Cyrus removed his mouth from TJ's cock for a moment and pulled himself up onto the couch at TJ's side, getting back on all fours and continuing to blow TJ as his petite little ass stuck in the air. TJ couldn't resist reaching over Cyrus and rubbing a finger against his tight little hole. Cyrus moaned in delight at the sensation as he worked on TJ's cock.

At that exact moment, TJ could have sworn he heard a door close. Looking up in alarm, TJ recoiled in horror as Jonah walked into the living room nonchalantly, removing his cock from Cyrus' mouth and quickly pulling his pants back up to cover himself.

"What the fuck??" Jonah exclaimed, his first sight being Cyrus on all fours sucking TJ off. Cyrus stammered for an explanation as Jonah's gaze shifted to TJ, a scowl forming on his face. "What the fuck are you doing to him?"

"I'm not doing anything to him!" TJ argued back, face bright red in embarrassment. "He was... doing it to me..." He trailed off, realising even as the words left his mouth that it was a terrible response.

"Jonah, I didn't mean for things to go like this." Cyrus finally interjected. "I thought I would have heard you come in and I could have warned you..."

"Warned me? What are you talking about?" Jonah asked in confusion.

"Cyrus, why did you invite him over when you already knew I would be here?" TJ quizzed Cyrus in annoyance. Cyrus lowered his gaze to the floor in shame. Understanding dawned on TJ's face. "Wait... did you plan this?" He asked.

Cyrus blushed red like a tomato as he nodded sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked TJ, before turning to Cyrus. "Cyrus, what does he mean?"

Cyrus let out a heavy sigh. "I've been doing this with both of you for a while. I meant to tell you both but I was just too scared and I didn't want to ruin anything..."

"Ruin it?" TJ exclaimed, "I don't even know what 'it' is anymore! I thought we were exclusive, Cyrus."

"I'm really sorry. Sorry to both of you. I just really like you both and you're both so special to me, and... I just wanted to give myself to both of you." Cyrus apologised.

"Wait a second, is that why you called us both here today?" Jonah asked.

Cyrus gave a small nod in response.

"You wanted to try a threesome?" Jonah continued.

TJ scoffed. "Well that's not happening."

Cyrus winced, half-expecting that reaction from the moment he had planned this.

"What, you afraid I'll be too much for you or something?" Jonah smirked.

TJ gritted his teeth in anger. "No, dork, I just don't want to fuck a dumbass like you."

Jonah scowled in response. "Oh yeah? Well Cyrus seems to want to. So to be honest I don't give a shit what you want."

At this, Jonah walked over and wrapped his hands around Cyrus' naked waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Cyrus hungrily returned the kiss, letting Jonah slip his tongue inside his mouth. TJ suddenly pulled Cyrus away from Jonah's embrace, wrapping a protective arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him again." TJ warned.

"Or what?" Jonah retaliated, taking a confident step toward the basketball player.

Cyrus stretched his arms out between the two jocks, stopping them from getting any closer to each other. "Guys, please! I just wanted to have some fun, please don't fight over this!" He begged. But despite Cyrus' best efforts, Jonah and TJ continued to approach one another until they were face-to-face like a UFC staredown. Not knowing what else to do but feeling oddly turned on by the hyper-masculine display playing out in front of him, Cyrus let his naked body flop down onto the couch beside them both and started touching himself.

One gentle moan was all it took, and suddenly both boys had diverted their attention towards Cyrus as he proceeded to jerk off in front of them. Jonah and TJ both stood frozen on the spot, uncertain of what to do next. Impatient for them to join in, Cyrus leaned back and lifted his legs up into the air, exposing his tight, pink little hole for the boys to see.

"Oh fuck." TJ whispered, unable to resist dropping to his knees for a closer look.

Jonah remained still for a moment. Cyrus inched slightly forward to bring his hole closer to TJ's face. TJ let out a heavy breath and flicked his tongue across Cyrus' tight hole. Cyrus moaned in delight, turning his gaze towards Jonah, who only watched as Cyrus squirmed in pleasure at TJ rimming his sweet ass. Cyrus knew that eating ass was Jonah's biggest turn-on and he knew that Jonah would be unable to resist.

Proving Cyrus right, Jonah dropped to his knees beside TJ, shouldering him out of the way and sliding his own tongue up and down across Cyrus's hole. Cyrus could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven as the two boys began shoving each other out of the way, licking at the pink little entrance. Precum oozed from the tip of his little cock as he moaned in ecstasy.

Finally, TJ gave up on Cyrus' ass and pulled himself up onto the couch, straddling Cyrus and pulling his pants down to his ankles and whipping his erect cock out once again. Cyrus grabbed for it and resumed sucking TJ off while Jonah tongued his hole. TJ reached back behind him and fondled Cyrus' throbbing cock as Cyrus bobbed his head up and down.

As much as Jonah would have rather had Cyrus all to himself, he couldn't deny that the sight of TJ's muscular bubblebutt resting on Cyrus's perfect, pale chest was getting him going. Jonah concluded that TJ must have been a fan of squats. Giving Cyrus' tight hole one last lick, he moved forwards to suck on the Jewish boy's cock instead, enabling him to get a closer view of TJ's ass.

TJ began thrusting into Cyrus' warm, wet mouth to get his cock deeper down his throat. Jonah felt his heart rate speed up as the thrusting movement made TJ's toned cheeks jiggle back and forth, exposing his virgin asshole. Jonah moaned at the sight, reaching down to touch himself as he continued licking and sucking Cyrus' cock.

"Ohh fuck I want you so bad, Cyrus." TJ moaned, stripping his shirt off and pulling his pants and underpants off of him entirely. TJ was now fully naked and Jonah was loving it. The frisbee player internally cursed as he couldn't take his eyes off of TJ's toned body.

Almost as if TJ could feel Jonah staring at him, he spun around. Jonah immediately averted his gaze in embarrassment and focused on sucking Cyrus' cock, but TJ continued to look at Jonah with a puzzled expression.

Finally, Cyrus chirped in. "TJ, you okay?" He asked.

Jonah stopped sucking and looked up at TJ again in concern.

TJ sighed and got off the couch, now directly between Cyrus and Jonah as he pulled Cyrus to his feet as well. TJ looked down at Jonah with a brief look of contemplation, before turning back to Cyrus. TJ pushed Cyrus down onto his knees and pressed his erect cock against his mouth. Cyrus swirled his tongue around the uncut head, licking up all of the salty precum before taking the member into his mouth again.

Jonah watched aimlessly for a minute before TJ suddenly wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in. Without a word, TJ spread his ass open and pulled Jonah in invitingly. Jonah jumped at the unexpected opportunity and started licking and slurping all over TJ's tight hole.

"Hoooly fuck!" TJ moaned in disbelief as Cyrus and Jonah worked their magic on him on both sides. He grabbed at both of their heads and pulled them in closer. TJ felt Jonah spreading his ass further open and slipping his tongue inside him, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine. Is this seriously what he had been missing out on the whole time he had been doing this to Cyrus?

"Mmm, fuck." Jonah whispered, his warm breath making TJ's hole pucker. "You like that?" He asked, dipping his tongue in and out.

"Yeah, holy shit." TJ nodded, bucking his hips backward to help Jonah get in even deeper.

Cyrus smirked at their exchange, finding humour in the fact that the masculine facade between them had been dropped completely within the space of just a few minutes. He felt Jonah reach between TJ's legs and wrap his hand around Cyrus' cock, stroking gently. Cyrus reached over and returned the gesture.

After another minute or so, TJ pulled Cyrus up onto the couch. "I wanna fuck you." He stated simply.

Cyrus smiled and arched his back for TJ, shoving his ass into the air. With Cyrus' hole already covered in TJ's and Jonah's spit, TJ's fingers slid in effortlessly. He pumped two fingers in and out for a few seconds to stretch Cyrus open while Jonah reached around and jerked him off.

Cyrus instinctively clenched his hole around TJ's long fingers, moaning in delight. "Fuck, TJ. Take me." He begged.

Needing no further prompting, TJ pressed his thick cock against Cyrus' entrance and slowly moved his hips forward. Cyrus winced in pain but let out a slight sigh of relief once the head had slipped inside. Slowly, TJ pushed himself in further and further. Jonah stroked on his own cock while he watched hungrily.

Once TJ was all the way in and Cyrus had relaxed somewhat, he began to thrust in and out, the sensation of Cyrus' warm, wet ass clenching around his cock sending shudders of pleasure through his body. Jonah, not wanting to be left out, climbed onto the couch and moved to Cyrus' front, pressing his oozing cock against his lips. Cyrus happily opened up to take it, sucking and licking away at the precum that had spilled out.

TJ pumped in and out of Cyrus faster and faster until he began to feel himself reaching his orgasm. Quickly pulling out of Cyrus and jerking himself off to finish the job, TJ cried out in pleasure as he shot string after string of silvery cum all over Cyrus' back. Jonah leaned over and licked the cum off of Cyrus's back, swallowing it eagerly.

TJ chuckled. "Man Jonah, I knew you were secretly a little bitch at heart."

Jonah frowned, pulling himself to his feet. "Shut up and move, it's my turn." He said, shoving TJ out of the way. Jonah reached down and flipped Cyrus onto his back, lifting his legs up into the air, exposing his used, wet hole.

Cyrus smiled in pleasure. "Fuck, I want your cock, Jonah." He moaned, surprising even himself with just how horny he was.

Jonah pressed his throbbing member against Cyrus hole and slammed it all the way in without any warning. Cyrus gasped in shock and rolled his eyes back in pleasure, bucking his hips wildly. Jonah wasted no time thrusting in and out hard and fast, his balls audibly slapping against Cyrus' smooth ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Jonah, fuck!" Cyrus writhed in pleasure, barely able to think straight as he jerked his cock aggressively.

TJ watched from the side feeling rather helpless as Jonah slammed into Cyrus. He didn't want Jonah to be the one to make Cyrus cum. Jealousy overtook him and he straddled Cyrus in a 69 position, leaning down and sucking his cock vigorously.

The combination of Jonah's cock ploughing his ass and TJ's mouth around his cock was the most intense sensation Cyrus had ever experienced. He could do nothing but lean back and roll his eyes into his head while moaning in ecstasy. After about thirty seconds, Cyrus couldn't take anymore.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Cyrus mumbled, feeling his cock tightening. He shot violently into TJ's mouth, wave after wave of cum splashing against the back of his throat as he clenched his little hole tightly around Jonah's throbbing member.

The feeling of Cyrus' warm insides embracing his cock tipped Jonah over the edge, as he felt himself approaching orgasm as well. "Ohh, fuck!" He moaned.

Quickly, Jonah pulled out of Cyrus and shot his load without thinking. It was only after Jonah finally came down from the high of his orgasm that he realised what he had done.

He opened his eyes to see TJ glaring at him furiously, his face and hair absolutely drenched in cum. His face looked better for it, if Jonah did say so himself, but the combination of excessive hairgel and excessive cum was definitely not a good look for TJ.

"You... fucking... came in my hair..." TJ growled angrily.

Jonah visibly gulped as Cyrus began to laugh loudly. TJ turned to face the smaller boy, and upon seeing him absolutely covered in Jonah's cum, Cyrus laughed even harder. TJ tried to maintain his angry composure but simply couldn't resist cracking a smile at the absurdity of the whole situation.

Visibly relieved that TJ wasn't about to murder him, Jonah let out a short laugh, and pretty soon all three boys were laughing.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man." Jonah laughed.

TJ shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It'll come out in the shower."

Cyrus smiled at the way the two boys finally seemed to be getting along. "Well that was fun, anyway." He remarked.

"Yeah." Jonah agreed. Both boys looked expectantly at TJ.

After a moment of hesitation, he shrugged. "It was okay." He admitted.

"So does that mean you'd wanna do this again?" Cyrus asked, knowing full well he was pushing his luck.

TJ let out an overdramatic sigh. "I guess." He smiled mischievously. "But I get to fuck Beck next time."

Jonah's face dropped, and suddenly everyone was laughing again.


End file.
